Conn, Swagge n' Eddy
Conn, Swagge n' Eddy is an animated series created by Porn Star/ Former Ranter Eddy The Scammer. The series has characters based on people in the Commentary Community. The show mainly circles around Three heroes, Mr. Connman, Cooleo Swagge and Eddy The Scammer, who fight crime in the city of Commentary City. It has been known to improve in every episode and has been getting positive reactions from people in the CC since its release in December 26th 2014. It also received a good review from a critic on TVTropes. Characters Heroes: * Mr. Connman - Based on MrConnman123, he is the leader of the trio and is a fan favorite because he "has more swag than the guy with swage in his name". He is portrayed by Eddy The Scammer. * Cooleo Swagge - Based on Cooleo Swagge, he is the more tech savvy one of the group who uses various gadgets for saving the day. Also voiced by Eddy The Scammer. * Eddy The Scammer - Based on the person who made the series, he plays as the bad cop of the trio and also shows signs of stubbornness. Also voiced by Eddy The Scammer. Villains: * GurigorloX - Based on GurigorloX, he is a slave driver/ kidnapper who is the center of practical jokes in the show. Also voiced by Eddy The Scammer. * David Wash - Based on Davidwash3r3, he is a burglar who likes cash so much, that he pretended to be a toll collector to have it for himself. Also voiced by Eddy The Scammer. * Rion - Based on Rion "Rhino" Mills, he is David's partner in crime who likes world domination than money. He is portrayed by Rion "Rhino" Mills (Eddy The Scammer in the first episode). * Agumon - Based on Dark Agumon, he is a murderer who dies in episode 1 due to Eddy throwing a bomb at him. He is voiced by Eddy The Scammer. * Billy - Based on Billy Willie, Billy is a teenager who became evil under peer pressure from villagers of New Woodsgow and uses Eddy for his evil schemes. He is voiced by Billy Willie. They Call Me Sonic * , but they are new allies of the trio who help them try to take down Billy. Blue Tusk The drawings are created in Sketchbook Express and slightly modified for every frame that is then edited and put into iMovie. There was limited animation and no lip movement in the first season, but right around the 6th episode of the show, more movement and lip movement when characters talk were added. The characters were given more consistent designs in season 2 so that the characters don't look slightly off model in every shot. This was of course a problem in the first season. Trixie Eddy The Scammer's voice rolls are recorded by himself, while other people's dialogue used to be recorded into iMovie by having Eddy's speakers being pointed to his microphone, this was also the technique he used for editing background music into iMovie. This didn't turn out sounding too great, so to improve on that, Eddy now uses the downloader he found to for editing in people's dialogue and background music. Twilight Arc As previously stated, the series has been well received by people in the Commentary Community and has hence granted Eddy The Scammer some more subscribers. The first episode and the third episode both are the most popular videos on Eddy The Scammer's channel and TVTropes has given it a good review for its realistic story and art. Cameos Cameos from both animated caricatures of CC members and voice rolls recorded from CC members are common in the series. The forth episode was a huge example of that. In it, an animated version of Super Epic Clay, who is voiced by THEFIERYHENRY, is shocked to see the trio in the Video Game City amusement park and rushes to get his autograph book. In the same episode, cartoon versions of Duke86Fan, BlazeTheMovieFan, HalfBoiledHero's ghost and SuperEpicClay are shown in a line to play Luigi's Mansion. In the cancelled fifth episode, Officer TJ and Sean show up at the end of what was left of the unfinished episode. Mayor Zerarick is seen writing something when Dave and Rion show up to kidnap him in the middle of a montage in the episode. The heroes are seen eating at a restaurant called "Zumpano's Pizza". Locations Commentary City: Based on Gotham City from the Batman franchise, this is where the show takes place. It is portrayed as a place where danger is in ever corner. Video Games are for fucking nerds City: An amusement park where people can play real life simulations of video games. The places in the park include: Nintendo Land, Sony Planet, Microsoft World, and Indie Game Emporium. New Woodsgow: Where Billy takes Eddy to help him with his evil plans. New Woodsgow is a state that is even more dangerous than Commentary City, as in everyone in New Woodsgow steals, lies, cheats, harasses, and murders, accordimg to Billy. Trivia * Connman, Cooleo and Eddy have been known to be voiced by Eddy The Scammer, but in other media (CSn'E Shorts and the scrapped video game), Connman and Cooleo are voiced by TJASTA and Sean Sampson. * Despite never using Mario as an avatar in his Commentating days, Mr. Connman is represented by a Mario Recolor smoking a cigarette. * The episodes used to have copyright claims on them until someone called Eddy The Scammer out for that. The claims were later removed. * The show was supposed to be pitched to Hub Network back in 2013 back when it was in its "ABC Gang" stages. * The show celebrated its 1st Anniversary on December 26th, 2015. * At one point, Eddy planned to reboot the series, but due to his friendship with MrConnman123 ending, it is highly unlikely. Category:Cartoons Created by people in the CC